


Sunshine and Starlight

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Yuri on Ice Fantasy Week [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, F/M, Fluffier Than a Marshmallow, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: It's summer, everything is happy and bright, and Takeshi thinks it's the perfect time to add even more happiness to his life.  He refuses to let the secret Yuuko's keeping from him ruin that.





	Sunshine and Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YOI Fantasy Week Day 2: Yellow
> 
> ~Elf  
> ~Sunflower  
> ~Happiness
> 
> Written for YOI Ship Bingo  
> Square: Yuuko/Takeshi
> 
> [Prompt:](https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/162834261565/angstfluff-prompt-list-part-2) "I trust you, do you trust me?"

Today was going to be the best day of Takeshi’s life. He had everything all planned out. Yuuko was coming to him after her dance classes, he’d take her out to eat a picnic lunch, go for a ride through the countryside, and at sunset, they’d be at the most beautiful spot in the world.

The first sign that things were not going to go according to plan is when Yuuko showed up an hour late, wearing makeup despite the fact that he’d told her they might go swimming, if they happened to ride by a good pool. Neither of those were like her. “Hello, starlight. What’s wrong?”

Yuuko shook her head. “Nothing that I’m going to let spoil today. This is a celebration of my parents hiring you to manage the skating pond. It’s a huge deal, and I’m so proud of you for getting it. Let’s just go?”

Takeshi reached out and took Yuuko's hands, giving them a squeeze. “All right. You’ll tell me later?”

“Yes, of course.” Yuuko smiled, and it wasn’t quite her usual sunny beam, but it was still real and beautiful.

 

Thankfully, Takeshi had been able to keep lunch cold with his ice magic, so it wasn’t spoiled. They set up next to a field of sunflowers to eat. Yuuko loved the ice cream – a special treat that in the entire elven village, Takeshi was the only one who could really pull off to Yuuko’s satisfaction. It was why she’d begun dating him in the first place, despite the way he’d treated her best friend when they were children. He’d outgrown the bully stage, but it was no secret to anyone that a large part of that was realizing Yuuko saw him as a brother rather than a potential husband. Now Takeshi liked Yuuri nearly as much as Yuuko did, but knowing he wasn’t competition was a big help in getting to that point.

Yuuko smacked her lips over the ice cream. “This is perfect, Takeshi. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Takeshi gently kissed Yuuko’s cheek. He noticed that she hadn’t drunk any of her wine. That was another sign that something was wrong.

Yuuko noticed him staring at the cup. “I promise, I’ll tell you everything… when it can’t spoil today. Please, Takeshi. Just trust me?”

“I trust you.” He kissed her cheek again. “It’s just that if you’d told me before we left that you didn’t want wine, I could have brought some juice for you instead. Now here you are, with nothing to drink!”

“Oh.” Yuuko giggled. “I have ice cream! Who needs a drink?”

 

The horseback ride through the country was perfect, and Takeshi forgot all about the mystery from earlier. Yuuko’s joy at the sun on her face and the wind in her hair was all he could have asked for. Every time they stopped to let the horses have a rest, she snuggled into his chest, and Takeshi had to keep reminding himself that there was a plan, and he was going to stick to it, dammit.

Right at sunset, they ended up down by the lake. This was where they’d first met. It wasn’t exactly the greatest memory. They’d met when Takeshi shoved Yuuri over so that he fell completely into the water and Yuuko went off on him. Yuuko never believed him, but Takeshi always maintained that he’d fallen in love with her that day. She was so beautiful in her childish rage, and Takeshi told his parents that he was going to marry her one day.

He’d brought their bathing suits, but Yuuko’s eyes sparkled with mischief as she waved hers off. “Do we really need those?”

“Well, it could be awkward if someone else decided to come swim tonight, but I’m up for it if you are.” Yuuko nodded, so Takeshi dropped the suit and just stripped off his clothes. It was perfect. Swimming, splashing each other, holding hands and floating on their backs to watch the first stars coming out. When that happened, Takeshi let go of Yuuko’s hand and swam to shore.

Yuuko followed. “Are we leaving?”

“Not yet.” Takeshi pulled a small box out of his bag. “If you want, I can give the big romantic speech a try, but I’m terrible at them. So if it’s all right with you, I’ll just skip it?” Yuuko’s eyes got huge, and she covered her mouth with both hands. She nodded. Takeshi opened the box to show her the topaz ring he’d chosen. “Marry me?”

Yuuko started crying. She flung herself into Takeshi’s arms. “I have to tell you something before I say yes.”

“Okay…? I don’t know what you could tell me that could make me take this back, but if you need to do it, I’ll listen.” This must be what had been bothering her earlier.

Yuuko sniffled and wiped her eyes. “I was sick this morning, and Minako made me go to Hiroko. I’m… I’m pregnant. With triplets. Your triplets, just so there's no misunderstanding there.”

Takeshi squeezed Yuuko tight. He hadn't planned to question it, he didn't need Yuuko's reassurance, but it seemed like she did. He didn't understand why she needed to tell him this before agreeing to marry him. If anything, this seemed like another reason for her to say yes. Unless... “Are you keeping them?”

Yuuko looked up, startled. “Yes, of course I am! Unless it’s a choice between them and you…”

Takeshi put a hand on Yuuko’s belly. “Why in the name of Shachihoko would I make you choose between me and my… our… children? The only thing this does is make me want to marry you even more. Yuuko, I trust you. Do you trust me?”

Yuuko nodded, laying her head on Takeshi’s chest. “I trust you.”

“Then take the ring. Marry me.”

Yuuko turned around and put her hand in Takeshi’s, where he could slide the ring onto her finger. “Yes. I love you so much, Takeshi. Thank you for the happiest day of my life.”


End file.
